


I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have To Kill You

by BangBangBang (Mixer4Life)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/BangBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson is a mercenary. He kills people for money. His new mission from S.H.E.I.L.D is to kill a rouge superheroe called  Spider-Man. But after awhile it's hard to tell who's the predator and who's the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel comics.

Wade Wilson has woken up to many unpleasant things but this makes the top of the list.

He opens up his eyes to find Nick Fury standing in his bedroom doorway.

"How the hell did you get in my apartment?" Wade grumbles wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

"I have a mission for you, Wilson." Fury says pulling a mannila envelope out of his long black coat. He throws it to Wade.

"His name is Peter Parker. He also uses the alias Spider-Man. We entertained the notion of recruiting him for S.H.E.I.L.D but he went rouge. I want him gone. I'm giving you three days. You will be paid once I have proof of his death." Fury says coldly.

"Wow! SHEILD is killing superheroes now too," Wade says jokingly.

"He's not a superheroe. He is a menace to society. Will you do it?" Fury asks suerveying Wade.

"I will, if the price is right?" Wade asks.

"1 million." Fury says.

"Done!" Wade says excitedly.

"Good any other information is in he envelope." Fury turns to leave."I'll be back in three days time."


	2. Murder Is An Intimate Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker meets Deadpool.

As soon as Peter walked into his apartment he knew something was off.

"Hello, Parker." A man speaks from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Peter asks.

"I go by many names." The man ask." You can call me Deadpool."

"Why are you in my apartment?" Peter asks.

"Murder is an intimate thing, don't you think? You can watch the life go out of someone as you stick a dagger through their heart." Deadpool has a sick smile on his face.

"So your here to kill me," Peter asks indifferently.

"No, not yet. I think I'll have fun with you. You'll be a great kill." Then Deadpool gets up and walks past Parker and towards the window.

"Bye, Parker." Deadpool says and then he jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't give a set day when this story will be updated because I don't want fan girls or fan boys to riot at my house if I don't uphold it but I should update between a week of my last update. If not feel free to have a riot ;)


	3. I Keep On Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is not Spider-Man.

_I am not Spiderman._

Wade realizes after he dramatically jumps from Peter's ten-foot story apartment.

This means that he had no freaky mutant powers that allows him to not die when falling from ten-fiot story buildings.

_I'm going to die._

And he's strangely okay with that. He's only seriously disappointed about that he'll never get the million bucks.

And that he'll never see Peter's sexy ass again.

Yeah his ass is so sexy.

He's fantasizing about Peter's ass when he's suddenly swooped up.

" I should let you fall to your demise." Peter says with an angry snarl.

"Hey, I know I'm trying to kill you but let's just let bygones be bygones." Wade says.

" Shut the hell up Deadpool!" Peter says with a hint of a smile.

"Shutting up," Wade says pretendng to zip his mouth and throw away the key.

That causes Wade to fall out of Peter's arms and he starts to fall again.

_How the hell do I get myself in these situations?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kidnaps Wade.

Now as Deadpool's falling Peter has two options.

He can either let Deadpool fall to his temporary death.

Or he can act like the hero he is and save Deadpool's ass.

Again!

Groaning he goes after Deadpool.

Deadpool looks relieved to see him.

"I'd knew you'd come Peter. I knew the hero in you wouldn't let me die." Deadpool rambles.

Peter clocks him, knocking him unconscious. Then he swings them to his apartment. He ties Deadpool to a chair and waits for him to wake up.

Deadpool wakes up a half hour later. Peter looks up from the book he's reading and smiles.

" Morning sunshine." Peter says.

" What do you want?" Wade growls out.

" You should be nicer to someone who saved your ass. Twice!" Peter admonishes.

"My ass says thank you." Wade mutter sarcastically.

"I do have one question though. Who hired you to kill me?" Peter asks puzzled.

"You don't know. It was your buddies down at S.H.E.I.L.D." Wade smirks.

Wade isn't ready for the slap he receives.

"You're lying!" Peter yells his eyes flashing with anger.

"Come see for yourself. Nick Fury is coming over to my apartment in two days to see evidence of your death and to pay me." Wade says enjoying the look of pure rage that comes over Peter's face. Peter knocks him out again in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Fury walks into Wade's apartment, as soon as he steps in he knows something is wrong. Peter Parker is sitting on Wade's couch, alive. He looks betrayed by the man's presence.

"How could you, Nick? You were like a father-figure to me." Peter says holding back tears.

" I'm sorry, son but you're at the point where I can't control you. I have to put you down." With that Nick raises his gun and aims at Peter. Before he can shoot he feels a pinch in his back. He looks back and sees the knife lodged in his back. He falls to his knees, the gun falling out of his hands. The life slowly drains away from his body.

"Did you really have to kil him, Wade?" Peter asks getting up from the couch.

"It's was either him or you, Petey." Wade says.

Peter's silent at that and then suddenly exclaims, " Hey, Wade you want to go somewhere?"

"Like a date?" Wade asks.

" If you want." Peter replies." We can eat at that taco place around town and then see a movie or something."

" You had me at tacos, baby-boy." Wade says.

"Let me swing by my place and then I'll pick you up at 7." Peter says.

"It's a date!" 


	6. Live Love

Peter is spraying loads of Axe spray when the text beeps.

6:47

Wade: Omw baby boy. Wear something tight. You're gonna have the time of your life. Xo

Peter smiles at Wade’s antics. He really likes the funny, mental merc. His life is finally looking up.

He dons his favorite leather jacket and there is a knock at the door. Thinking it's Wade, he calls out, “ It’s open.” without a second thought.

He walks out of his room and into the hallway, a “ Hey, babe,” on his lips as a drug covered cloth is forced onto his face. His spidey sense kicks in and he maneuvers out of the cloth’s path but his attacker anticipated this and swung at him. He crumbles to the ground and his attacker forces himself on top of him, cloth in hand. Before the chloroform takes over his system he gets a good look at his intruder. An eyepatch. 


End file.
